Cleanse
Cleanse is a self-targeted summoner spell. It removes most crowd controls and some summoner spell debuffs. Notes * Cleanse will remove the following: ** Disables: , , , , , , , , , and . ** Summoner Spells: , , . *** : * It is disabled while but is not during . * It will neither remove or reduce the duration of self-CCs. Strategy * Its primary function is to remove active crowd control effects, allowing the champion to continue pursuit or escape. The cooldown of this spell can be reduced by summoner spell cooldown reduction. Trivia * The tooltip previously stated that was able to remove the debuff, even before the first champion ( ) with this effect was introduced. * was named Boost up until V0.9.22.15. * Prior to V3.13, and were the only attack speed slows in the game not connected to a movement speed slow and so were the only attack speed slows that did not remove. Media Videos= Patch History Now properly clears the stun from . ;V7.22 * Level requirement increased to 9 from 6. ;V5.18 * Now removes / fixed a bug where Cleanse wasn't removing all Summoner Spell debuffs. ;V4.1 * Icon updated. ;V1.0.0.139 * Fixed a bug where it could interrupt . ;V1.0.0.129 * Now cleanses summoner spell debuffs such as movement speed and damage reduction and damage over time. * Cooldown increased to 210 seconds from 150 seconds. * Improved Cleanse no longer reduces cooldown, but now extends the secondary disable reduction buff by 1 second. ;V1.0.0.125 * Removed the word "sleeps" from tooltip. ;V1.0.0.104 * Can now remove . ;V1.0.0.99 * Now removes silence and blind effects. ;V1.0.0.97 * Can now be used without breaking stealth. ;V1.0.0.96 * Now only removes crowd controlling effects, silences and blinds. It no longer removes effects such as damaging debuffs or armor/stat debuffs ;V1.0.0.86 * Cooldown increased to 150 seconds from 120. ;V1.0.0.72 * Can now remove . ;V1.0.0.63 Remake * No longer provides debuff immunity (but still removes debuffs when cast). Provides a 50% duration reduction to stuns, slows, taunts, fears, snares, sleeps and immobilizers for the next 3 seconds. * Cooldown increased to 120 seconds from 100. * Willpower (mastery): Cooldown reduction reduced to 20 seconds from 30. ;V1.0.0.61 * Now provides 2 seconds of debuff immunity after cast. ;V0.9.25.24 * Cooldown reduced to 100 seconds from 120. ;V0.9.22.16 * Added the summoner spell particle. * No longer stops . ;V0.9.22.15 Remake * Renamed to Cleanse from Boost ** Removes all debuffs from your champion, can be cast while disabled. ** Cooldown reduced to 120 seconds from 150. ;V0.9.22.7 * Cooldown increased to 150 seconds from 120. * Duration reduced to 12 seconds from 15. ;July 10, 2009 Patch * Duration reduced to 15 seconds from 30. ;June 26, 2009 Patch * Will Power (mastery): Increases the duration of Boost by 2 seconds, and reduces the cooldown by 30 seconds. * Is no longer gets consumed by autoattack abilities like or . ;June 6, 2009 Patch * Gave it the correct buff icon/tooltip. * Can now be cast while disabled. ;May 29, 2009 Patch * Tooltip fixes. ;May 23, 2009 Patch * Now activates a 30 second duration spell shield (90 second cooldown), also removes any slows/silences/snares currently on the caster. ;May 1, 2009 Patch * Cooldown reduced to 90 seconds from 180. * Known issue: it doesn't break stuns, fears, or silences. ;Alpha Week 5 * Initial cooldown reduced to 0, and cooldown reduced to 180 seconds from 480. ;Alpha Week 4 * Cooldown reduced to 360 seconds from 480.}} cs:Cleanse de:Läuterung es:Purificación fr:Purge pl:Oczyszczenie ru:Очищение (Заклинание) zh:淨化